


Deathwheat

by Chiiin



Category: My Chemical Romance, wheat - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Romance, Crack, Gen, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other, Romance, Wheat Field!AU, i wrote this in an absolute manic state wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiin/pseuds/Chiiin
Summary: Me and the lovely @lisangelo42 was talking about the infiltration of Wheat and how funny would it be to have an actual fic bout it and i said I'd fuckin wrote one lol. And we talked more about Deathwish but Wheat and the name Deathwheat was born. None of us has ACTUALLY read Deathwish so this has nothing to do with it, in fact what i told her was: " it's just gonna be them, but instead they are little and gonna run around in a wheat field moomin/tinkerbell style while Gee is in love w one specific clump of wheat and trying desperately to confess his love for them."it's crack, it's wheat.please read it for the love of wheat.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way & Mikey Way, Gerard Way/Wheat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Deathwheat

Deathwheat

This is the Wheat Field, where Gerard and his family live. It’s just like your normal everyday wheat field except for the fact that it’s located in a hidden valley unseenable to the naked human eyes. Oh, and the inhabitant of Wheat Field is much smaller than human in size but don’t tell them that, they won’t understand you since they have never venture past the Field and not intend to do so; the tallest among them, Big Joel, was taller than a full grown wheat. The people of the Wheat Field live happily among the Wheat, they make houses here, cultivate and supported by the wheat, never go hungry or homeless. Nothing bad has ever happened in the Wheat Field.  
\---  
Gerard lives with his mom, dad and little brother Mikey. They works harmoniously during the day: Gerard and Mikey tends after the wheat in their area while their parents cook up some fertilizer and maybe do the weeding. At night, all of the citizen here will gather around the Big Stone at the middle of the Field and socialize there in groups. That’s how Gerard met his now best friends: Ray and Frank. They would usually take about things and sometimes, in special occasion, Ray would whip out a special instrument of his own making and start playing the most beautiful songs Gerard has ever heard. They would lie there, looking at the only piece of sky undisturbed by the wheat much taller around them. Life was uneventful, but that was enough for the inhabitant of the Wheat Field.  
But that was before Gerard met Them.  
The day Gerard saw Them, his life was changed and there was no going back.  
\---  
It was another bright day on the Field, they has just collected enough crop to store for the Cold Months ahead of them, when nothing grows on the Wheat Field and its people wait for the warmth and the sprouts to once again burst from the cold harsh ground and fill the Field with colours and life. Gerard wandering just pass his family’s area a little when he see Them – the most perfect, most wondrous clump of wheat ever. It’s so perfect he almost fell on his knees and have a full on sobbing session just at the sheer amount of wonder going on there: the slender leaves and stems were greener than Life itself and the whole thing curved downward in an elegant manor, just enough to catch the golden sun beams and glint in it. But the best part was the grains themselves: golden to the very last of one, heavy with prosperity inside their edible seeds.  
His heart throbbed.  
Gerard was in love. He was absolutely smitten with Them – The clump of wheat, THAT specific clump of wheat only.  
And before his legs stopped working, Gerard turned around and ran back to his house.  
He is fucked. Big time.  
\---  
He stayed in bed for the rest of the day, excused himself from dinner and even gathering, earned himself concerning looks from both his parents and a concerning raised eye brown from Mikey. He knew he was overreacting, it’s just a crush but he couldn’t help it. It’s not likely that he would be able to rest at this state so Gerard grabbed his sketchbook, charcoal and head to where his heart truly belong.  
They were not far away from his house so it’s a short walk but he couldn’t seems to focus, nearly tripped and fell half a dozen time. The waning moonlight shone bright and showed him his path clearly like she was encouraging him to get to his loved one. Or that’s what was going on in Gerard’s hopeless romantic young mind.  
He was walking aimlessly and almost missed Them. Honestly, anyone could. They just snuggled right in plain sight, free for all to see yet only noticeable to one and one only. Him. Gerard. His heart swelled in his ribcage at the thought, blush red added colours to his pale cheeks. He stopped right in front of Them, admired their nocturnal beauty for a moment, totally mesmerized and dazed by it. Biting his lower lip, Gerard decided to sit down and tried to immortalize this moment in his sketchbook. The boom casted a silver halo across their body, adding to their alluring charm a sense of mystery. Each spikelet is bathed in the moonlight, showing Gerard their sensitivity and fragility, which he absorbed with great delight while trying as hard as possible to capture that exact same sight with charcoal, paper and a lover’s will.  
When he looked up, the moon was way pass his head. Gerard sighed, closing his sketchbook. His mom and dad and Mikey was probably back from gathering and they must be worry sick. He should get back, he didn’t want people to know about his love. He didn’t want people to even know about Their existence. Gerard stood up, dusted his clothing and ready to head back. But not before another longing look at Them. He will return at first light in the morning for Them and Them only.  
\---  
When he reached his house, it was dark inside so everyone was probably in bed by now. After sneaking inside quietly successfully, he made a beeline straight to the bedroom. Just as he passed the hallway, he heard a creaking and almost had a heart attack right then.  
“Fuck Mikey you could have given me a heart attack!” Gerard whispered at his brother, whose shape is unseenable in the dark but surely is crossing his arms “Stop sneaking up on me like that, it’s not fun bro.”  
“Funny, I should be saying all of that crap, Gee.” Mikey whispered back at him “Do you know ho scary it is to come home early just to check up on my unwell brother just to find his bed emty, his room unoccupied? And you have the nerve to talk about me sneaking up on you? What the fuck Gee?” Mikey finished with a huff, clearly annoyed yet understandable. That was a dick move of Gerard and he felt so bad.  
Just as he was about to said sorry, Mikey warped his gangly arms around him, squeezed him tight. Gerard could feel that Mikey was shaking with every breath he took; Gerard wrapped his arms around his brother and squeezed back just as tightly.  
“Just…don’t ever do that to me again. I was so…so..fuckin’ scared, Gee..”  
His brother’s shaky voice in the dark hallway haunted Gerard into his uneasy sleep that night, along with the thought of Them, being there, on their own, just waiting fro him to be back in the morning.  
\---  
The moment first morning light reached his eyelids the next day, Gerard sprang up instantly from the bed, ready to be with his one true love once more. Since they had just finished harvesting yesterday, there was nothing much to do today, other than lazing around, preparing for the cold harsh breeze to come. Gerard quickly got prepared and get to his lover, not before leaving Mikey a note, stating that he would be back as soon as possible.  
It was too early morning. The haze still hung around in the atmosphere, wrapped to whole Wheat Field in a magical feel. But among this, the quiet noiseless vast field gives him the chill, especially when the sky was still tinted with night purple and the sun was still dripping its light little by little. Gerard was not feeling good about this. He started to picked up his speed and ran to his lover.  
He hoped nothing bad happened to Them.  
He prayed it was just his early morning delusion, his restless sleep getting to his head.  
Please let him be dead wrong.  
\---  
He was right.  
They were dying.  
Dew dropped from their trembling slender body, along with what is left of grains on the spikelet. The leaves and the stem, green and healthy once, now turn into the sick twisted colour that stabbed Gerard’s retinas and pierced through his heart. This couldn’t be real. They were so healthy and strong yesterday. What could possibly happened in a few hour of night?  
Gerard’s knees hit the dirt floor hard. He was devastated. His love one is barely living and would die any minute now and there was nothing he could do that would fix this.  
Their life is fleeting this world, this Field, along with all of Gerard’s hope and loving emotion.  
He sobbed. Hot tears streamed down his face, burned his cheeks. He wailed. Wailed for the love that was lost, for the future that would never be and now only would bring him pain and sorrow. He wanted to warped himself around the dying clump of wheat but afraid that would exterminate a few last minutes he had with them.  
“…Gerard…”  
Gerard looked up, vision blurred by the still-streaming tears. Did he mishear that? Had the lost gotten to his brain that early?  
“No, you’re not crazy, Gerard. Look at me. I’m right in front of you…”  
He looked at Them. Were they talking to him? Right now? After all this time?  
“Yes, Gerard. I’m sorry it took me so long to finally communicate with you, and at this time of all.” Their voice is soothing and sexless, like sweet nectar poured straight into his ears. He thought he heard a chuckle after the silent comment on their voice but he must be mistaken. They can’t possibly read his mind. “Oh yes I can Gee. I am the manifestation of the Wheat Field itself. I know every wheat, every grain and every one of its inhabitant. There is a reason why only you can see me, Gerard.”  
“Wha-?” He couldn’t finish a simple sentence. Words were chocked at the back of his throat. This was too much to handle. “But why me? Why now? WHY?” he thought, knowing now that They can follow his unscrambled thoughts.  
“You are special, Gerard. You see things other people don’t. You envision life beyond this and that’s what I’ve both fear and adore. Partly, I want my people to be safe and unharmed- the outside world is cold and harsh; the other part, I want you to discover what’s beyond here. I want your life to have meaning instead of endless days on this uneventful Utopia.  
“Don’t be bad about this. The body is temporality. I will always be here, at the Wheat Field, inside your heart, occupying a small part of your mind, looking after you no matter where you are, what you do. I love you, Gerard Way and our love is timeless. It transcend our mediocre and fragile body. I will be back as the breeze on your cheeks, the tall grass that plays with your hair, the speck of cloud covering you on a too sunny day. I’ll be there as you look for me and stay there even if you don’t. ”  
Gerard sobbed. He knew all of this yet it hurt hearing Them saying all of this.  
“Go, Gerard and don’t look back. You know what you want to do. The path is always there, beneath you. Just take the first step.”  
“I… I will..” Gerard finally answered between his chokes. He stood up, drink in their image one last time before turning his back and walked way. As him walked, the wheat slowly crumbled and disintegrated, back as one with the Wheat Field.  
And life went on at the Wheat Field.  
And goes on.  
And will go on.  
This is not the end of it.  
Gerard would go back to his house, gather up Mikey, Ray and Frank and together, they would hatch a plan to see the outside world, under the ever loving watchful eyes of Them – That clump of Wheat, The Wheat Field.


End file.
